Bulle d'amour dans le brouillard
by noire2jais
Summary: Histoire triste inspirée du film Nuit et brouillard sur les camps de concentration Nazis pendant la 2nd guerre mondiale.


**Bulle d'amour dans le Brouillard**

Plusieurs mois déjà que les camps réservés aux réfugiés Ishbals étaient déserté. Lorsque le colonel Roy Mustang découvrit dans un des nombreux dossiers qui arrivaient chaque jour sur son bureau que le plus grand camp Ishbal de la région était complètement vide, le doute se fit dans son esprit. Ces centaines d'hommes et de femmes ne devaient pas être parties comme ça du jour au lendemain de leur plein grés. Il mena sa propre enquête et s'aperçut que l'armée déplaçait les Ishbals vers l'Est et vers la guerre qui avait éclaté depuis un moment déjà. Il rassembla ses propres hommes et un régiment en repos dans la capitale et demanda, le plus naturellement possible, la permission de rejoindre le front. Le généralissime, trop heureux de trouver enfin une excuse pour le supprimer discrètement, accepta. Mais Roy n'envoya pas ses hommes au casse-pipe et suivit le trajet du dernier convoie d'Ishbal que Maes Hughes lui avait fournit au péril de son grade. Seule son premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, connaissait leur véritable destination même si elle ignorait ce qu'ils découvriraient en arrivant là-bas. Il atteignirent leur destination un matin, très tôt. Après plusieurs jours de train, ils durent encore marcher quelques heures sur les routes de campagne de l'Est dans le froid et le brouillard et enfin les contours d'un camp se dessinèrent vaguement dans l'aube grise. Riza ne put s'empêcher de frémir à la vue de l'impressionnant mur d'enceinte surmonter de trois lignes de barbelés. La grande porte métallique était gardée par un petit adjudant au visage pâle et malade et aux yeux marqués par l'horreur. Il eut un pauvre sourire de soulagement en le voyant arriver qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant comme un avertissement muet à ce qu'il allaient voir derrière la porte.

-Colonel Mustang ! S'exclama-t-il en oubliant même le salut d'usage. Vous venez les libérer ?

-Oui. Répondit simplement Mustang.

-Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien.

Il jeta son fusil à terre, déverrouilla la porte et se retourna vers le colonel les bras en croix. Celui-ci s'avança vers le jeune homme et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse à terre. Certain de ses hommes voulurent s'interposer, croyant leur supérieur devenu fou mais Riza les en empêcha. L'adjudant devait porter des traces de coups sinon il serait considéré comme complice de cette rébellion. Il passèrent devant le soldat toujours à terre et entrèrent dans le camp. L'horreur surgit alors devant leurs yeux. Une poignée de militaires dirigeait ce camp de la mort où les Ishbals travaillaient jour et nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement total, un « génocide humain économique purifiant la population du pays et nous fournissant des armes ». Voilà la seule excuse que le général de brigade en faction au camp fut capable de lui donner lorsque Mustang, très en colère mais toujours maître de lui-même, enfila ses gants et s'enferma avec lui à peine un quart d'heure. Riza ne doutait pas un instant des talents convaincants du colonel dans le domaine de la torture mais elle était trop choquée, frappé par l'inhumanité des gens qui avaient organisés ça, des gens pour lesquelles elle travaillait, pour s'attarder sur de tels détails. Elle était totalement tétanisée par le spectacle des Ishbals conduit à travailler en creusant des fosses pour y enterré les cadavres squelettiques des leurs, mort à la tâche en fabriquant des armes. Dans un des bâtiments elle découvrit des enfants, qui ne servant à rien aux yeux de l'armée avaient été enfermés dans des cages comme des animaux, mort de faim, en pleurs, en cris et en gémissement sans fin. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tremblante de peur à la vue des centaines de petites mains décharnées tendues vers elle dans une énième supplication. Elle s'enfuit sans pouvoir les aider et se retrouva à vomir tripes et boyaux contre un arbre. Encore tremblante et de fatigue elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide de rosée et pleura entre ses mains. Voilà six ans déjà qu'elle côtoyait l'horreur de la guerre à ses côtés mais jamais elle n'avait constaté de pareilles monstruosités. Mustang qui passait par là la sermonna durement.

-Debout Hawkeye ! Fouillez-moi ce camp comme tout le monde. Ne croyez pas y échapper parce que vous êtes une femme, ici vous êtes avant tout un soldat.

Bien que choqué par ces paroles, elle intégra le groupe d'hommes qu'il lui assigna et repris sa tâche. La journée fut très, très longue pour elle mais une fois le soir venu le régiment de Mustang monta un camp de tentes sommaire devant l'édifice.

-Hawkeye ! Au rapport ! L'appela-t-il de sous sa tente.

Elle s'y présenta quelques minutes plus tard, le salua et lui fit son rapport : tout ce qu'elle avait vu et fait pendant cette journée d'effroi. Riza dut faire d'énormes efforts pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, il se leva de sa chaise et se posta devant elle à quelques centimètres et fronça les sourcils.

-Repos !

Elle abaissa son bras mais resta très droite.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir brusqué ce matin. S'excusa-t-il doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

Roy se retourna et ôta sa veste puis il s'assit sur le lit de camp mit à sa disposition et tapota la place à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Riza voyait bien où il voulait en venir.

-Non-merci mon colonel.

-Appelez-moi Roy, nous ne sommes plus en service, cette journée est terminée, nous ne sommes plus supérieur et subordonné mais simplement homme et femme et je vois bien que vous êtes mal alors à présent vous pouvez craquer. Je suis là pour vous soutenir.

Elle soupesa ses paroles et finalement s'assit doucement à côté de lui car elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Riza ne mit pas longtemps à sentir ses larmes couler à nouveau.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment des gens sensés peuvent-ils organiser tout ça ?

-N'y pensez pas.

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas y penser ?

Il ne sut que répondre et se contenta alors de s'allonger lentement en la tenant contre son torse.

-Non ! Colonel ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Il ne faut pas !

-Pas quoi ? Ne vous méprenez pas Riza. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention sexuelle à votre égard si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, je ne veux que vous offrir une épaule où dormir cette nuit.

Elle rougit de honte de s'être laisser emporter.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, considérez ce moment comme une parenthèse dans votre vie si vous voulez. Accordez-vous un moment de repos dans mes bras et je vous promet que personne n'en saura rien, je n'en parlerais plus une fois la parenthèse refermée, demain matin.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme ça, d'être aussi attentionné et elle se demanda un instant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais comment le pourrait-il dans un moment pareil, dans un endroit pareil ?

-Colonel ? Demanda-t-elle une fois rallongée contre lui.

-Appelez-moi Roy.

-Roy, est-ce que tout ce que je vais dire ce soir restera secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Je vous aime, Roy.

Il resta figé par cet aveu. Etait-ce l'horreur ambiante qui la poussait à chercher l'amour ? Ou était-ce tout simplement ce qu'elle pensait vraiment depuis longtemps sans trouver de moment propice pour lui avouer ?

-Ceci ne peut être garder secret Riza !

-Colonel ! Vous aviez promis ! S'exclama-t-elle le regard effrayé à la pensée d'avoir tout gâcher.

-Bien sûr, mais comment avez-vous pu le garder pour vous pendant tout ce temps ?

-Il me suffisait de penser à votre grade, à ce qui m'attendait si j'en parlais ou à l'une de vos soirées avec d'autres femmes que moi.

-Mais vous vous faîtes du mal !

-C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Maintenant dormons, vous voulez bien ?

-Oui, mais sachez que je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous m'avez confié ce soir.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre savourant cette parenthèse éphémère qui s'évanouirait avec l'aube. Aux premières heures du jour, Havok se présenta sous la tente de son supérieur. Il le trouva en train de remettre sa veste et remarqua son lieutenant encore endormi dans le lit de Mustang. Celui-ci suivit le regard de son subordonné et prit la parole.

-Les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans la guerre. Une femme aussi belle qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Dit-il en désignant la blonde endormie. Mais elle est là et vous savez pourquoi ?

-Non, mon colonel.

-Pour moi. Répondit-il dans un murmure les yeux posés sur elle avec un regard doux qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Il repris son visage impassible.

-Quand elle se réveillera, affecté là avec Fuery au rapatriement des survivants. La parenthèse est terminée.

Le généralissime Mustang mourut quelques années plus tard d'une étrange maladie ressemblant énormément à un empoissonnement. On ne lui connaissait ni femme, ni héritier et on procéda alors à un vote pour élire son successeur. Le lieutenant Hawkeye démissionna quelques semaines après et on ne la revit jamais plus.

FIN


End file.
